weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Tropical Storm Arthur (2002)
Tropical Storm Arthur was the first named storm of the 2002 Atlantic hurricane season. Arthur formed on July 14 from a decaying frontal zone just off the coast of North Carolina. Arthur moved east-northeast, reaching its peak of 60 mph as it did so. It moved northward eventually, and dissipated on July 16. Arthur was the first July tropical storm to form in the Atlantic basin since Alex of 1998. Arthur caused no damage and no deaths. Satellite image of Tropical Storm Arthur https://archive.is/20131014012236/img179.imageshack.us/img179/5019/tropicalstormarthurkl5.png Formation July 14, 2002 Dissipation July 16, 2002 Highest winds 60 mph Lowest pressure 997 mbar Deaths None reported Damages None Areas affected North Carolina, Atlantic Canada Meteorological History https://archive.is/20131014012234/img179.imageshack.us/img179/4544/arthurtracklj8.png Arthur originated from a weak low-level circulation first detected in the eastern Gulf of Mexico on July 9, with this system likely associated with a decaying frontal zone that had persisted in the area for several days. The circulation center and associated low-pressure area meandered for several days, then accelerated to the northeast across the Southeastern United States on July 13. This was in response to a developing mid-level trough along the East Coast of the United States. On July 14, the circulation center moved along the coasts of South Carolina and North Carolina. By 1800 UTC on July 14, the circulation center along with the associated convection became organized enough for the National Hurricane Center to classify the system as Tropical Depression One, while located about 40 miles west-southwest of Hatteras, North Carolina. Tropical Cyclone Report Tropical Storm Arthur 14 - 16 July 2002 Miles B. Lawrence National Hurricane Center 20 August 2002 Arthur was a tropical storm, with wind speeds up to 50 kt, that moved east-northeastward across the western North Atlantic Ocean. a. Synoptic History The origin of Arthur was a weak low-level circulation first detected in the eastern Gulf of Mexico on July 9th. This system was likely associated with a decaying frontal zone that had persisted in the area for several days. The circulation and associated low pressure meandered for a few days, then accelerated northeastward across the southeastern U.S. on the 13th. This was in response to a mid-level trough amplifying southward along the U.S. east coast. The circulation moved along the coast of South and North Carolina on the 14th. By 1800 UTC of the 14th, the circulation and its associated convection were well enough organized to become Tropical Depression One, centered about 40 n mi west-southwest of Hatteras, North Carolina. A mid-level low cut off from the westerlies and deepened as it dropped southward over the Canadian Maritimes. Because of this, the depression began to move east-northeast, slowly intensifying as it did so. On July 15, the depression became Tropical Storm Arthur. When Arthur reached its peak intensity of 60 mph on July 16, it was located about 350 miles south of Nova Scotia. In addition, its foward speed increased to a very fast 35 kt. Late on July 16, Arthur turned northward around the aforementioned low and it became an extratropical cyclone as it moved across eastern Newfoundland. The extratropical remnants of Arthur were tracked until July 19 when it became nearly stationary between Newfoundland and Greenland, weakening below gale strength as it did so. Impact Arthur's impact on land was minimal. It caused no damage and no deaths. A Canadian data buoy 44141 observed a pressure of 997.5 mb as the center passed about 40 n mi to its south and also reported an 8-min wind speed of 39 kt with a gust to 52 kt as the center passed. Also, the ship Weston reported a wind speed of 44 kt on July 16, while located about 140 miles southeast of Arthur's center of circulation. In addition, four other ships in the path of Arthur reported tropical storm-force winds. United States The precursor low to Arthur produced heavy rainfall across portions of northern Florida, Georgia, and South Carolina on July 13. Impact was minimal in the United States from Arthur. Atlantic Canada Arthur's extratropical remnants produced heavy rainfall over Newfoundland on July 17, bringing about 1 inch of rain. In addition, Bonavista, located along the coast of Newfoundland, reported 34 kt sustained winds on July 17. Lack of Retirement Because damage was minimal, the name Arthur was not retired in the Spring of 2003 by the World Meteorological Organization. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2008 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 2002 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Arthur report * NHC Advisory Archives on Arthur References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2002_Atlantic_hurricane_season http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/2002arthur.shtml